mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiserreich (Map Game)
Wilkommen children, tis is Kaiserreich, das map spiele. This is the year 1936. Germany won the first world war, now the world is paying for the consequences. The United States now having been hit with Black Monday as the Berlin Stock Market crashed (Seven years after the Wall Street one did) kept the Untied States wallowing under President Hoover. Japan meanwhile is on the rise and started to look west as Ungern-Sternberg's Mongolia, and Qing China. Russia, though weak, looks on to reconquer its old empire. The Ottomans and the Arab Powers are in a period of standoff, each waiting to make a move. In South America the German backed nation of La Plata continues its massive military buildup, preparing for another showdown with an increasingly Sydicalist (Communist) Brazil. Romania is under the Iron Guard Party, a Totalist (totalitarian) party determined to retake Romania's glory from Mitteleuropa. Austria now rules is empire like the British, through Dominions in its different regions. In India, the tripartite struggle between the Canadian-Commonwealth backed Delhi Raj, and the Internationale backed Bhratiya Comune. Spain also, is slowly creeping into civil war between the Carlist conservative bloc, and the Syndicalist workers. Rules *Wars will be Rng'd from 1-10 (ask a mod for this) Numbers will go by 1 for every 10,000. If one army is larger than another, the larger army receives more numbers to win. *Civil Wars will be player based. *Read off of Kaiserreichs wiki for info on the nation you pick (-> http://kaiserreich.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kaiserreich_Wiki) Map Mods *Main mod: Orwell *Vice mod: *other guy: Nations Entente *Canada- *Caribbean Federation- *Delhi Raj- *South Africa- GBUSA, Destroyer of Evil and Purveyor of Memes *Australasian Confederation- *National France- Mitteleuropa *Germany- **Mittelafrika- **AOG- **Poland- **United Baltic Duchy- **Lithuania- **White Ruthenia- **Ukraine- **Flanders-Wallonia- *Austria- **Hungary- **Czechia- **Galicia- **Bosnia- **Croatia- *Bulgaria- *Ottoman Empire- Internationale *Union of Britian- *Commune of France- *South Italy- *Bhratiya Commune- Neutrals *United States-Orwell **Philippines-Orwell **Liberia-Orwell *Mexico- *Cuba- *Haiti- *Dominican Rpeublic- *Centroamerica- *Honduras- *United Provinces- *Panama-bibleboyd316 *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Equador- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Chile- *Brazil- *La Plata- *Switzerland- *Kingdom of Spain- *Portugal- *North Italy- *Ireland- *Netherlands- *Norway- *Sweden- *Finland- *Albania- *Greece- *Denmark- *Don-Kuban Union- *Georgia- *Amerinai- *Azerbajan- *Tripolitania- *Egypt- *Ethiopia- *Hashemite Arabia- *Oman- *Yemen- *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Princley Confederation- *Nepal- *Buhtan- *Turkestan- *Alasha Orda- *Ma Clique- *Mongolia- *Burma- *Siam- Adolf Coffee (talk) 20:50, May 28, 2017 (UTC) *Legation Cities- *Yannan Clique- *Tibet- *Shangqing Tianguo- *Qing Empire- *Fengtien Republic- *Transamur Republic- *Japanese Empire- Prussian 27 The Game 1936.0 The Berlin Stock Market Crashes adding another layer to the Great Depression. ' '''King George V, King-Emperor of Canada, South Africa, Australia, and India falls ill. ' '''There are stirs in the leadership of the Union of Britain between Oswald Mosley, Niclas y Glais, Annie Kennedy, and Press Secretary Eric Blair. Romania, France, and Britian continue military buildup, with France heavily investing in tanks, and Romania in the infrantry and Air Force. ' '''Alexander Kerensky is assasinated in Russia sparkign political chaos in the young republic. ' *'''Siam: our government starts to raise it's military budget and starts to increase it's airforce significantly while also concentrating on the nation's Navy. Our nation also works on several acts that protect the agriculture and wildlife. Coffee and exotic fruits are exported to trade partners and rice fields are made around damp regions of Siam. We also strengthen our border with Burma and drafting troops for a 3 year service. Tanks have also started to be produced in huge numbers, 97 to be exact. Shipyards are made in Pattaya and Phuket to produce Naval vessels. 9 submarines, 12 tanks, 4 cruisers, and 4 more cruisers are produced while 34 which consist of 15 fighter planes and the rest are bombers. 40,000 troops are recruited into the military. Factories start to be built to produce chocolates and vanilla extracts to be exported. Juice is also exported in large amounts. the spice industry also grows. Guns and rifles are produced in newly built factories while also influencing our neighbors. Military exercises are concentrated upon and dozens are held each month to train a well made army. We also start a self defense program to push forward the development of local militias and higher rates of drafting sign ups. 8 chemical labs are made in Bangkok to study atoms and also to work on medicines. Gunpowder is heavily produced and put in reserves for future use. 100's of rifles based on European and American designs are made as well.We offer an alliance with the USA and The Empire of Japan and a trade deal with The Ottoman Empire for Oil. ' **'America too internally focused now, declines **'Japan: '''We accept. *'USA': President Hoover continues his horrible Presidency, but is trying to get off the ground by building more armaments and civilian factories. However Combined Syndacitss of America, a radical Syndicalist party demands more workers rights, and holds general strikes in the Rust Belt, mainly with the "Battle of the Overpass", when a group of anti-syndicalists beat up strikers, and women handing out pamphlets. Vice President Charles Curtis suffers a heart attack and barely survives. Meanwhile, the Federal Fails to shut down Father James Coughlins radio show, seeing it would spike civil unrest. Meanwhile a St. Patrick's day flood forces the government to send aid. The America First Party meanwhile during the trial of Sacco and Venzetii screams for their heads, while the CSA demands their release, the State government, executes them. Meanwhile the Great Heat Wave strikes, sending tempatures in some areas up to 110, and 120 degrees Fahrenheit. *'Japan:' We begin to build an aircraft carrier that will be the largest of its time. We also rapidly train as many troops as possible, adding 50,000 this year. We conscript 75,000 men to the army. We station all these troops along our borders. We accept Siams offer for an alliance. *'Panama: Dr.Victor De La Cruz becomes our new leaders, he starts to model things after karl marxs ideals and Starts a commuist state of Panama we ask for a Military and economic aid pact from anyone who is willing to do it, We also start to bulid sea walls and large sea forts on both of our coasts '''We Ask Japan for 10 Mitsubishi A5M, 5 Mitsubishi 2MR, 15 Mitsubishi G3M and 5 Mitsubishi B2Ms, we ask russia for 10,000 Mosin–Nagant M91s, 1000 PM M1910 5000 surples Madsens and 500 305 mm howitzer M1915 500 122 mm howitzer M1910 and 10 surples Newton 6-inch Mortar. we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. 1936.5 Protests by Ho Chi Minh turns violent after German colonial guards in Indochina. ' '''Don-Kuban Union rejoins Russia despite the violence in the streets. ' 'Ungern-Sternbergs Mongolia invades the Ma Clique. ' 'George V, King-Emperor of the British Empire, dies and is replaced by Edward VIII. ' '''Brazil falls udner a Sydicalist Regime. Hashemite Arabia, Egypt, and Libya sign an alliance called the Axis against the Ottoman Empire. ''' '''Inspired by Syndicalist Franec across the border, the C.N.T.F.A.I Anarchists of Spain rise up against the king. A 3 way war quickly ensues between Democrats, Carlists, adn Anarchists. *'Panama:'We Start up collective farms, we also start to produce cars under the Name Caballo,The main car the Caballo 36 is Roughly about the same as the Ford Model A, we also start Heavy Water Plants for research, we round up all prisoners and political prisoners and send them off to Mobile AL and Houston TX in crappy old boats, we support Brazil and France and ask form to be allies We Ask Japan for 10 Mitsubishi A5M, 5 Mitsubishi 2MR, 15 Mitsubishi G3M and 5 Mitsubishi B2Ms, we ask russia for 10,000 Mosin–Nagant M91s, 1000 PM M1910 5000 surples Madsens and 500 305 mm howitzer M1915 500 122 mm howitzer M1910 and 10 surples Newton 6-inch Mortar. we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. (response needed form both NPCs and Players) **'Russian President Ivan Konev refuses to give aid to a Sydicalist nation'. * Siam: '''With the alliance with imperial Japan, we start to produce Mitsubishi products to add strength into our air force while also taking ideas from the US. Our chemical and atomic labs have started to study atoms and found an anomaly within the uranium atoms. It is kept secret with the highest ranks of government but will be studied over time to see what it might be and what it could lead to. We recruit 45,000 more men to our military and propaganda continues to spread. We produce more rifles and guns based on Japanese,Chinese,German,and US designs know as Liung T1's. They are produced in large numbers. We start to share our labs with the Japanese. Fruits, tea, ginger, and chocolate products are produced in large amounts. 304 tanks are produced,We start to produce and work on constructing much more submarines and also start to add more troops along the German Indochina border with sub's being stationed around the coast.We decide to declare war on Burma and surprise invade them with more than 100,000 men. 123 tanks are used in the conflict and we defeat them due to there not being any loyal military force. communism is illegal across the nation and any signs of it will be destroyed and any rebels or people found trying to overthrow the government will be arrested and jailed. In some cases depending the severity you may face execution. Shipyards across the coast start to become more common and industrialization continues to rise. 109 Fighter Planes are made this year with 87 Bombers also produced. Changes to our educational administration are pushed to make more better forms of successful teaching. We request a trade deal with Hashemite Arabia for oil. (Mod Response) #6 (Mod Response for Rng)' ** '''Panama Dip: we ask siam to help use study and make Genetically modified Bananas. ' ** Siam: We are not very interested in helping Panama study to make genetically modified bananas due to banana's and plantains already growing in the region but will introduce our own variety of Bananas into the region instead. * Japan: 'We begin to build up our ground army. We begin construction of 500 tanks, and rapidly build more modern artillery, and improve training for our army. We give guns to all loyal citizens in case the homeland is ever invaded, any sign of rebellion is put down with harsh punishment. We begin to work on producing chemical weapons, specifically chlorine and mustered gas. We recruit 100,000 men to add to our massive army and station them in Korea and build a few military bases there. We also extract all recourse's from Korea as fast as possible and use them to sustain the Japanese war machine. **'Panama Dip: plz we Response to my post *'USA': Thanks to much pressure on the economy and the parties, Huey P. Long wins the 1936 election, however it is contested by Jack Reed and the CSA. Civil War may be imminent, in this Canada seizes the Panama Canal as the country goes into violence. *'South Africa:' With the increasing disorder around the planet, the Union of South Africa has increasingly found itself in a precarious position. While hitherto the Union has striven to retain ties with the remnants of the shattered Anglo-French Empires, the realities on the ground increasingly force the Union to review its international standing. Under PM Jan Smuts, calls for the institution of a Republic have so far been avoided, but increasing internal pressure means something will probably give in 1938, when the next general election is set to occur. In the meantime, Prime Minister Smuts begins efforts to improve ties with the Kaiserreich as well as with the Empire of Japan, seeking to secure its northern borders as well as secure new commercial agreements. Quietly, PM Smuts also makes some inquires in the United States about aiding President Long, as the collapse of another major industrial power into revolution could seriously imperil the long term security of the Union. Internally, thanks to the flight of large numbers of Britons during the Syndicalist uprising there as well as colonialists fleeing to SA during the collapse of the Empire, the White proportion of the population currently stands at 25%. Desiring to increase this amount, PM Smuts institutes an ad campaign in Europe and to a lesser extent, the United States, offering free transport as well as land grants to those willing to settle in the Union. The goal is to increase the overall White population to a third of the population over the next decade, but especially in the Bechuanaland as well as Rhodesian territories that have joined the Union since the 1920s. Funding to prop up and expand the fledgling ARMSCOR, developed since the loss of British arms, is made as well as plans drawn up for an expansion of the armed forces in order to better secure the nation. 1937.0 America falls into Civil War, seeing New England and Canada fall to Canada. China invades Deutsch Ostasien territory and overruns the territory. Fifth Anglo-Afghan War ends in the Delhi Raj's victory Tension builds between the Canadian occupiers of the Canal Zone and the Syndicalist Government of Panama *'Panama:' we start make Genetically modified Bananas, we keep sending prisoners to Mobile and Houston in crappy old boats, with any steel, we start expand our port large enough for a small aircarft carrier and small diesel corvettes which we will use our B2Ms and A5Ms, we greet the canadians with caution,with the money we got from Banana Sells, We ask France for 10,000 MAS-36s 5,000 Chauchats 1,500 Darne machine guns 500 Brandt Mle 27/31 500 Canon de 155mm GPFs 500 Canon de 75 modèle 1897 and 1000 Renault FTs 100 AMC 35s 100 Char B1s, we also ask for 5 Salmson 2s for recon use 45 SPAD S.XIIIs for training/ last resort 100 Amiot 143s for bombing and pre order 1,000 Morane-Saulnier M.S.406 for fighter role. We also ask france to build a base in Bocas del Toro Province while we build a base in Troyes, we also ask france to bulid 2 multipurpose factories to restock our army (mod response needed). **'France accepts all but the Military base.' Category:WWI Category:Map games Category:History